A Call From the Future
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Emily Harris was NOT expecting the datapad Dr. McCoy gave her to be a long letter from her counterpart in the alternate universe. An account of her adventures in the "original universe" follows. Takes place technically in the Reboot!Verse but the story is from the Original Series. Starring my OC, Emily Harris. (Several Genres are represented but...working with two here.)


**This story sort of makes the original series in an alternate universe. The story revolves around the character I first created in the story Starfleet Academy, and this is her story in TOS.**

It's been roughly two years since Emily Harris graduated from Starfleet Academy and joined the Enterprise Crew.

It's been roughly one and three quarters (at least) of a year since she found out that there was a parallel universe. More than one.

A different Captain Kirk, a different Mr. Spock, a different Dr. McCoy.

A different Emily Harris.

They had met the alternate Mr. Spock. He was old, even for a Vulcan, (Half Vulcan) and he had lived through many experiences.

Including those with the alternate Emily Harris.

Emily sat on her bed and stared at the wall.

It had been a taxing day.  
Mr. Spock had noticed an anomaly in space and time, a rift that had allowed brief communication with those on the other side.

The Captain, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy were the only ones that had been allowed to go.

Dr. McCoy had given Emily a datapad that he had gotten from the other side.

Emily looked at the PADD lying on the table.

_"__It's a gift from someone,"_ Dr. McCoy had said. _"I was told to give it to you."_

Emily decided she wasn't too tired to look at it. She held the datapad up and began to look at its contents.

**_~The Final Frontier~_**

_Dear Emily,_

_I had Doctor McCoy give this datapad to you so that I could give you some advice.  
Oh, perhaps I should introduce myself. I was also Ensign Emily Harris. I've been briefed on what you've been through so far and I thought you might need a hand._

_I served on the starship _Enterprise _for many years, and they were some of the happiest years of my life. I saw many adventures, and I made friends._

_Mr. Spock already gave spoilers, so I feel free to give you some. We'll start with similarities, shall we?  
I saw your image on the datapad your Captain Kirk brought through the wormhole. I'd say there is quite a difference in appearance._

Emily blinked at the datapad and studied the image of her alternate self. Black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a decisive look about her. It was quite a contrast to the black haired, pale skinned young woman that Emily saw in the mirror every morning.

_Another thing. Your Captain…well, my James Kirk was very different. He was thirty-three when he became a Captain. I wouldn't say the same of yours._

_A picture of him follows:_

Emily looked at the picture of the alternate captain. He looked more mature, anyway.

_Mr. Spock, I didn't see too many differences. He seems a little more open, however._

Another picture.

Emily stared in disbelief at the idea of being more closed off than the ship's first officer.

_Doctor McCoy hasn't changed at all. Everyone except for the Captain and Mr. Spock is terrified of him._

Another picture. "You're right," Emily muttered. "Not much difference there."

_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura seems bolder, and our version is not in a relationship with Mr. Spock. She was a good friend of mine. Nyota was an amazing singer, too._

_Another picture follows._

Emily nodded.

_Montgomery Scott has changed in that ours seems to get into fights more easily. They're views toward the ship are identical. EXTREMELY Scottish._

_Hikaru Sulu isn't very different at all either. He had an uncanny sense of humor and ability to calculate when we would arrive at a destination. Still likes plants and fencing. He was one of my best friends on the _Enterprise. _Appreciate him._

Emily smiled and raised an eyebrow as she read their descriptions and looked at the pictures.

_Pavel Chekov appears to have changed quite a bit. In our world he was rash, bold, and occasionally thickheaded. He never let us forget he was Russian, either. Despite his flaws, he was another one of my best friends. Yours seems…quieter._

_Appreciate HIM as well._

Emily almost dropped the datapad at the picture following the description.

"They look NOTHING alike," she declared to the empty room.

_I'm going to tell you a long and twisting story so you'll be prepared, and hopefully you won't make some of the mistakes I made._

_By all means, enjoy and live your own life, these are just some pointers._

_You have a long journey ahead of you._

**Well, there we go! A chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
